


Forever and for Always

by CrescentMoonRising



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Committed Relationship, F/M, Smut, Wedding, Wedding Feels, benedict in a tux, cuteness, reception sex, sneaking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentMoonRising/pseuds/CrescentMoonRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Benedict attend a wedding where he's a member of the wedding party.  However, he whisks you away for a little private time before his duties commence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and for Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I saw all those pictures of Benedict at his friend’s wedding yesterday. This is smut, feels and cuteness all in one. And sorry for the title, but when these pictures came up on my dash, that song was on in my car.

_Three cheers for our newest husband and wife!_

With those words, our small gathering raised up in a roar for the beautiful bride and groom. I couldn’t help it when a tear hit my cheek as they kissed to celebrate their union.  After my gaze turned from them, I run my eyes over to my companion for the evening, standing to the right of the groom.

How could I keep my composure towards the man in the impeccable bluish-gray suit and pink flowers adorning his lapel? As always, Benedict looked like a true gentleman, making everyone else look inferior in his wake.

I waited for the procession to begin, smoothing out the wrinkles in my dark purple dress. I looked up and Ben bit his lip while his gaze raked over my body. I tried and failed to hold back the giggle in my throat. Ben walked out with his assigned bridesmaid, but made sure to throw a wink my way as he strolled back down the aisle.  

I feel my cheeks heat up as he leaves my view.  _Bastard.  He knows what that does to me._

During the early portions of the evening, the bridal party was fully engaged with the bride and groom.  The photographers wanted the perfect light and kept the group moving around the estate’s lush grounds. I couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to get married in such a gorgeous setting.

Every now and again, I’d feel a brush against my arm, a twist in my hair.  It would be Ben, running to another part of the room.  He’d completely ignore me when I called to him, much like a Kindergartner and his first crush.

The party was settling in, as the bride and groom headed off for their personal pictures. Within moments, I felt a presence at my side. I rested against the weight of his arm, sighing contently.  I felt him squeeze my waist and I looked up, a smile encompassing his face.

Grabbing two glasses of champagne from a passing tray, he offers one to me and I reach for it.  He pulls it back, placing them both in his right while he grabs me with his left. We walk through a maze within the estate before he guides me up a short flight of stairs.

“Where are we going? They’re going to need you!” I gasp.

A sly smile crosses his face as he gently pushes me into one of the rooms on the upper floor.  Placing the glasses on a small table at the front, he grabs me in his arms and drags his mouth over my neck.

“They’re busy taking photographs which will take an excruciatingly long time. The actual reception wont begin for at least another hour.”  Reaching behind, he locks the door all while still holding me close to his body. I inhale, realizing that  _damn it,_  he’s wearing the cologne I absolutely adore.  

I now realize we’re in some type of suite.

“Benedict,” I growled, my voice getting louder, “What are you thinking?”

Removing his jacket and loosening his tie and cuffs, he stalks towards me, forcing me to retreat backwards. 

“I’m thinking I need privacy, with you, and fast.” The tie hits the floor, with his shoes, “This was our prep room before the ceremony, it’s not to be used again this evening.”

We haven’t been alone for a few days—his duties as usher keeping us separated until now.  I didn’t realize how much he missed me, until I’m pressed up against one of the walls.  

His hands are searching up and down my body, and I realize he is looking for my zipper.

I groan, ”This is so inappropriate.”  However, my hands are now running down his back feeling his muscles under the crisp linen of his shirt. I instinctively start unbuttoning it, forgetting my place as his tongue is circling my neck.

“How?” he says pulling away to face me. As I begin to respond he tilts the tips of his fingers, he has dropped my dress to the floor.  Just clad in my lingerie and heels, he hisses through his teeth.

“Oh, god. You’re so beautiful,” and his hands are back on me, mouth against my chest.  I can’t help but grab two fistfuls of his hair, eliciting a happy groan from him in response.

He knows exactly what to do to make me lose my place; swirling his tongue around my breasts and under my bra.  My head dips against the wall, a loud moan cascading from my lips. I can hear his laughter against my skin and I respond with a smack against his shoulder.

Rising back to my eye level, he loops his hand around my waist and guides me into the bedroom area. I kick off my shoes while he sheds his shirt and starts to remove his pants.  Cheekily, I fall on the edge of the bed and grab him by the belt to unbuckle it. It makes a pleasant  _swish_  against the fabric of his pants as I slide it off. 

“I don’t know,” I mused, “we’re at your good friends wedding and presently we’re half naked up here?”

He assists me with removing his pants, quickly kicking them off to the side. “What’s wrong with what we’re doing?” he sighs, bringing his body over mine.  I can feel his arousal through the thin fabric of my underwear, and my concerns over our lack of proper etiquette are promptly lost.  

Bringing his mouth against my ear, he continues, “Today is about love and happiness and the union of two souls.” I feel his hand snaking down my stomach and I instinctively drop my legs to give him access.  

“Isn’t that what we’re doing right now?” he whispers. I press my lips against his, feeling his body roll towards mine. With his fingers sliding between my folds, waves of pleasure begin to spread outward. I moan into his mouth and with one hand, pull for his boxer briefs to come off.  

He obliges me and slides off my bottoms, as well.  Settling in my legs, I can feel him stroke his length against my wetness, coating himself.  It feels like I’m dissolving into the mattress as he takes his time, my eyes fluttering shut from the sensation of him filling me to the hilt.

We lay there, joined but unmoving.  Bringing his face to mine, he dances his lips over my own, “I want this with no one but you, for always.”

He painstakingly rocks against me, my own hips moving with him. I feel him hitting every inch of my sensitive areas within me, his hands against my face and side.  A grateful sigh escapes my lips, as he kisses my collarbone, my own fingers now tracing lines down his arms.  

Looping my legs over his, he hits my bundle of nerves, our voices growing more urgent.  I feel my body begin to tighten around him.  He picks up his pace, knowing I was closing in on my peak.  My hands run through his curls and drag him back to my mouth, now moaning louder, and longer.

He is moving towards his climax as well and I pull away from our embrace, his name rolling off my tongue.  We crash hard against each other, molding our bodies into one.  

All I can hear is his heavy breathing in my ear, until there’s a cheer from the downstairs. I worry that it’s the bride and groom returning, and I nudge him to move. He grumbles against my shoulder, forcing me to bite his ear to actually force him upwards.

I groan with the loss of his body against mine, but we disentangle ourselves and start re-dressing. I attempt to fix my mussed hair and he returns from the front area with my dress on one of his fingers.  He swings it back and forth in front of me, a wicked smile on his lips.

Grabbing my dress from him, I close my eyes.  A long sigh escapes my lips before I ask, “Please tell me that wasn’t a proposal.”

Benedict laughs under his breath, shaking his head.  “No, no, something like that requires extravagance, flair. There’s a sacredness for the importance of that moment.  And, I’d need a ring.”

He buttons up his shirt and loops his tie around his neck, “But I digress. I mean, you’d need to  _want_  to be married to me to make the testament of my love real.”

I cock one of my eyebrows at him, “Who said I  _wouldn’t_  want that?”

Both of us now dressed and proper, he turns towards me as he loops his jacket over his arm.

“No one, darling.” Bringing his head to my cheek for a kiss he whispers, “Who said I didn’t already have a ring?” Pulling back, he drops another wink at me causing my mouth to hang open.

Another chorus of cheers rings from the lower level. He grabs my hand to lead us back to the party.

“Duty calls, love.  Guess we’ll have to finish this conversation at another time.” He punctuates his sentence with a mischievous laugh.

I follow behind, my mind spinning, but with a resolve that this conversation  _will_  be finished _tonight_.


End file.
